If You Loved Me
by GB123
Summary: When Harry finds Draco in the bathroom about to kill himself, Harry is desperate to avoid seeing death again. On impulse, he tells Draco he loves him. Now he must deal with the aftermath.


If You Loved Me 

This product is from The One Green Bean. Characters were produced in Britain by J.K. Rowling.

--

Harry saw blood spurt onto wooden floors, knives clattering, women screaming, and two red eyes and an almost smiling mouth. However, by concentrating, he forced these memories from his mind, as he needed to do something _now_.

A boy was sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor and holding a rather large and formidable knife. He seemed to be still deciding if he should kill himself with it. Harry felt he had only moments to stop him. But how to best go about it? Should he boldly go up and grab the knife, or would there be just one more murder-suicide in the news?

Perhaps the best course of action would be to say something reassuring. Harry stepped into the restroom and saw the boy had apparently made up his mind. Harry decided he should too.

_I'll say anything_, he thought, _since I'm going to screw up anyway._

Harry told the boy how he needn't die because he had a long future ahead of him, how his family would cry at his funeral, and how he had secretly loved him all along.

_Now I've done it_, thought Harry. _He's going to think I'm mocking him, and off me too._

So he was almost relieved when Draco Malfoy put down the knife, looked up at him and smiled.

--

Harry watched the dozen or so couples browsing the store. A bedraggled boyfriend brought out his gold purse for his beautiful girlfriend time and time again. For his efforts, the boyfriend received a hug and a maybe a peck on the cheek. Harry certainly didn't want a kiss from Malfoy, so he found no compelling reason to buy the blond boy anything.

"Harry, look at all those other couples!" exclaimed said boy, running out from behind a hat rack. "Maybe we should be like that too." He latched onto Harry's arm so tightly no amount of shaking could dislodge him.

"Why don't you stop struggling," said Draco, hanging on tighter. "You know you like it."

"No, I don't," Harry was about to say when he saw the half-healed cut on Draco's wrist. Harry straightened up and reminded himself he had a duty to keep Draco happy and away from the grips of his depression. So he said nothing and merely patted Draco's head with his free arm, certain that every other person in the store was quietly laughing at the little pair of homo fourth-years.

--

Winter break rolled around, and it seemed Draco always pestering Harry. Harry was thoroughly tired of it. Couldn't the child even get a cup of tea for himself?

Draco protested. "If you loved me, you'd do it for me."

"If your mom asked you to get a cup of tea, would you get it for her?"

"No; I'd send a house elf."

"If your dad asked you to get a cup of tea, would you get it for him?"

"Yeah, or else he'd cane me."

Harry sighed. Draco resumed.

"If you really love me, you'd place _my_ comforts and pleasures and hopes and dreams above _yours_. That's because when you love someone, you place them above yourself."

Harry replied, "Well, I _don't_ love you; I just said that just so you wouldn't kill yourself."

Draco's icy blue eyes met Harry's warm green ones. "You don't really. . .love me?" the boy asked, voice breaking.

"No," answered Harry. "Now be gone, you miserable prick." Draco ran out of the hall sobbing. Harry watched grimly. Sometimes you just had to be firm with these people.

A day later, Harry found the body of the former Draco Malfoy in the boys' bathroom.

--

Harry attempted to drag the body down to the lake. It was heavier than expected, seeing as how Draco was so thin.

He had bandaged up the wrists, for fear that the blood would lead a trail to him, but, looking at the huge swath of crushed grass and broken sticks, it didn't seem like he needed to bother.

Inspecting Draco's body one last time, it seemed he (it? thought Harry) had picked up some new scratches on the way to the lake. Harry found himself wondering if these cuts would scab. In the end, he decided not. There probably wasn't a high enough platelet count in the body, seeing as how Draco had died from blood loss.

Turning his thoughts from such macabre questions, he now wondered how to get the body in. It was too heavy to toss in, but he couldn't drag it in, or else he'd go down too.

In the end, Harry just kicked Draco in. The body floated a bit, but Harry hoped the giant squid would eat him.

Deed completed, Harry went back up the long, winding path to Hogwarts Castle.

--

End


End file.
